Tell Me No Lies
by The One You Never Suspected
Summary: Sammy and Marissa have a fight about Danny. Set to the song Good Girl by Carrie Underwood "Please Marissa listen to me! I know you think he is a great guy, but he isn't! Please, just forget about him!" "Maybe I should forget about you instead!" She yelled at me with tears in her eyes."


**Disclaimer: WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN owns the characters! And Carrie Underwood is the singer of Good Girl!**

**Lyrics provided by azlyrics. com.**

* * *

I was listening to my iPod as I was walking back to the Highrise because I forgot my skate board and Marissa's house when I stormed out of it. The fight was about how she still likes Danny and that he really was a good guy and she couldn't see why I hated him.

As I was going over the fight in my head, Good Girl by Carrie Underwood came on. Listening to the lyrics made me realize that this fit the fight I had with Marissa so perfectly!

~FLASHBACK~

_**Hey, good girl**_  
_**With your head in the clouds**_  
_**I bet you I can tell you**_  
_**What you're thinkin' about**_

_Marissa and I were watching Psych in her room. Well more like I was watching Psych and she was daydreaming about something._

_"Marissa, Marissa, MARISSA!" I yelled at her._

_"Huh, oh what?" She said snapping out of her daydream._

_"You aren't thinking about Danny are you?"_

_"What! Psh...no." She said trying to hide the fact that she was._

_**You'll see a good boy**_  
_**Gonna give you the world**_  
_**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**_  
_**With your heart in the dirt**_

_"Marissa! Why are you thinking about that jerk!"_

_"He isn't a jerk! He is a really nice guy!"_

_"No, Marissa, he isn't. He knows that you are in love with him and he uses you for that. He acts like a nice guy to you but he is really a jerk. He is just stringing you along and you don't deserve that. You deserve a nice guy, who like you for you, not for you money. "_

_**His lips are dripping honey**_  
_**But he'll sting you like a bee**_  
_**So lock up all your love and**_  
_**Go and throw away the key**_

_"No he isn't! He really is nice. I know he is!"_

_"What about the fact that he kissed Heather? Huh? And he lies to you all the time! Come Marissa get over him! Please!" I begged her._

_"Just because you have a boyfriend, you think your all that!" She told me._

_**Hey good girl**_  
_**Get out while you can**_  
_**I know you think you got a good man**_

_"No Marissa that isn't true! I hated him before I was dating Casey! Please Marissa listen to me! I know you think he is a great guy, but he isn't! Please, just forget about him!"_

_"Maybe I should forget about you instead!" She yelled at me with tears in her eyes._

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_  
_**Better listen to me**_  
_**He's low, low, low...**_

_"Marissa! You are really wanting to end our friendship over a guy? See what he does to you! He is ruining our friendship! Why can't you see this! Danny is no good for you, he is just bringing you down to her level. He is a low-ass jerk and you deserve better." I yell at her with tears in my eyes._

_"No he isn't he is a nice guy who loves me!"_

_**Hey, good girl**_  
_**You got a heart of gold**_  
_**You want a white wedding**_  
_**And a hand you can hold**_  
_**Just like you should, girl**_  
_**Like every good girl does**_  
_**Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love**_

_"No Marissa listen to me." I tell her softly trying to calm down. "You are a great girl. My best friend in fact. I know you want to have some one that you can walk around town holding hands and kissing. Someone who is always there for you like Casey is there for me. But Danny is not that person and he will never be!"_

_**But he's really good at lying**_  
_**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**_  
_**'Cause when he says forever**_  
_**Well, it don't mean much**_  
_**Hey good girl**_  
_**So good for him**_  
_**Better back away honey**_  
_**You don't know where he's been**_

_"He is a great lier. Have you ever noticed that when he says forever and then he walk off to go flirt with some other girl? He doesn't mean it! He is just using that to drag you along more! You don't know where he has been! I bet that he has been with half the girls at school, not to mention Heather."_

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_"Sammy just stop okay. Why can't you see how much he loves me!"_

_"But he doesn't"_

_"Yes, yes he does. And I love him! And if you can't see that maybe you should leave." She told me, trying to hold back tears._

_"Marissa open your pretty little eyes. Sooner or later you are going to see what he is doing for you. And then you are going to see that I was right the whole time. But by the time that happens you are going to have pushed me away. You won't have anyone to come running back to. No shoulder to cry on. You need to forget about him before he forgets about you!"_

_**Oh, He's no good, girl**_  
_**Why can't you see?**_  
_**He'll take your heart and break it**_  
_**Listen to me, yeah**_

_"He is going to break your heart on day. I know he is. But you are just too blind to see it and that is just plain sad."_

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, he's no good**_

_"It won't be long until you find out that he a jerk, but I don't know if I can be friends with you if you are going to let him keep pushing you around." I tell her in disgust._

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

_"Open your eyes and maybe you will see the jerk the he is. Maybe you will see who he truly is before he leaves you behind."_

_"He isn't going to do that to me! He is sweet, caring, and kind and HE LOVES ME!" She yells at me. Tears are gone, replaced with rage. _

_"Yeah and I love Heather." I tell her laughing. "He is lying to you but I guess if can't see this then I can't stand by and watch you get yourself hurt." _

_"Fine then maybe you should leave."_

_"Maybe I will!" I yell at her tears running down my face. _

~END FLASHBACK~

I didn't want my friendship I have had with Marissa end because of some stupid guy. She was my best friend and I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to lose the one person I could say "Loopy Noodles" to and they would understand what I was talking about.

I turned around and started to make my way back to Marissa's house. I wanted to tell her that even though I didn't support her "relationship" that she has with Danny, I would try to respect her decision, whatever it may be.

As I was walking back to her house, I see someone riding a bike in my direction with a skateboard in the basket. Or should a say trying to ride a bike, key word TRYING. I moved way over on the sidewalk because I do not want to get hit by this person. The bike rider wobbles past me, barely missing me.

Wait I recognize that bike. But I don't know from where...think Sammy think... and that jacket too. It is the same one that Marissa was wearing earlier today. And that is her bike! And that is my skateboard!

"MARISSA! Marissa wait! MARISSA!" I yell at her hoping that she heard me. I see the bike stop and Marissa turn around.

"Sammy?" She was looking around wildly. "Sammy is that you?"

"Yeah! Marissa look behind you!" I yelled to her. Marissa spotted me and turned the back around and wobbled her way over to me.

"Look Sammy I am really sorry. I am sorry that I yelled at you. I am sorry that I told you to leave. I am sorry that I let Danny get in the way of our friendship. I am sorry, really really sorry. I brought you your skateboard back" She said while looking at her toes while holding my skateboard out to me.

"No Marissa I am sorry," I told her while grabbing her shoulders. "I am sorry that I yelled at you for being in love with Danny. Even though I don't like him, actually I hate him in fact, but if you like him and you want to spend your time chasing after him, I will try to respect that. Really I will try." I tell her.

"No Sammy you were right. Danny is a low-ass jerk. He has been stringing me along and just keeping me around so that he has a little fan-girl. When you left my house I called him crying because I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted someone that could comfort me like Casey comforts you! And I wanted to make sure that he really did like me for me and when he said forever he meant it. And as I was talking to him he keep saying that he loved me and he meant forever and all that. But he didn't really sound like he was really listening. So I asked him what he was doing, seeing if he wanted to come over and hang out with me. And before he could say anything all I could hear was someone saying, "Baby come back and lay with me! Let's watch a movie." So I asked him who he had over and what were they doing. He told he that no one was over and he was just talking to me, but I knew deep down that it was Heather. And then you know what he asked me?"

"What?" I asked her.

"He asked me if he could borrow 50 buck because he didn't have any money and he need to buy cigarettes. And that just sent me over the edge. I told him that he could just forget I her ever met me and that we were done and if I ever see him again I was going to give you permission to give him a nice punch in the face." She said to me smiling.

"Really? You ended it with him? Just like that? I mean wow... just wow... that, thats amazing! I am so proud of you! I am sorry that I was right. But you really deserve better than stupid Danny. You deserve a Casey of your own, you know as long as it isn't my Casey..."

"It was hard and it will still be a while before I am completely over him, but I am glad I realized it before he could hurt me more. So friends again?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No." I told her with a serious look on my face.

"No! What! Why? I thought we were going to be back to normal after this." She said with tears on her eyes.

"Marissa, we were never friends."

"Oh."

"We have always and will always be sisters." I told her with a smile on my lips.

"Samantha Keyes! You scared me for a second! I thought you were ending our friendship! Don't ever do that again!"

"Marissa, we have a special bond. A bond that I never want to break. So sisters?" I asked her.

"Sisters." She said with a big smile.

"So what do you say about going back to your house and finishing that Psych?" I asked her

"I think that is a definite yes." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I really don't know their ages in this one, but this isn't when they are in junior high. Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks! And have you read Justice Jack yet? Isn't it amazing! I loved it!**

**And special thanks to Mrs. Billy Pratt for giving me such a good title and for telling me your honest opinion of what you thought of it! You rule!**

**Ky**


End file.
